


The Cure for Writer's Block

by marisho



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi, fem!steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marisho/pseuds/marisho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunch of little one shots to get my writing skills back up to par.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet/One Shot on Wade's thoughts (Well how I think Wade is feeling) from the amazing Ask-Spiderpool blog on tumblr!  
> Enjoy~

All they truly had were moments, it’s those moments that stuck out in the forefront of one’s mind. He didn’t know how he could stand living this way, he was already wound tighter than a spring. It was like that one John Mayer song. What was it called again? Slow dancing in a burning room? They were doomed, doomed how he wasn’t sure, just doomed in one way or another. He didn’t know what to do anymore, the burning was bound to make his sanity break more than it already was. Maybe it was just a terrible idea to listen to John Mayer after the continuous heart break, unintentional or not. But that kiss would have been nice. Though he wasn’t supposed to bring it up, that didn’t mean it wasn’t still on his mind.

It was just an odd chain of events from the start. He felt more curious as to what Peter’s reasoning to wanting to yet again forget the almost kisses they’ve shared. The nearly breathless moments before they were interrupted every time. Be it their own will power or the power of karma at work, he didn’t know. Hah, karma, what an interesting concept. His own karma was probably the thing screwing him over. He was being made to atone for his wrong doings in the term of incredibly blue balls. Not that he was going to force any of that need onto Peter that would just be rude. He was making the choice after all, and perhaps the aching and the ‘almost’s and the pain would end up being worth it. That was also a huge maybe, but his luck seemed to be getting better, with the positive influence Peter held over him.

If he could only express himself in the right words, or the right actions that wasn’t too little or too much. He couldn’t tell if he was slowly giving up on himself or Peter was trying to defend his heart. It was all kind of strange. Has he said that already? Probably, the whole situation was fucked up, pardon his French. Even though cussing shouldn’t be a thing to be ashamed of, he felt the need to apologize. He felt lots of needs and urges recently. He felt them when having to carry Peter to bed, and having had to dress his wounds. Just the urge to touch and caress, and make things that didn’t need to be fixed better, just to make the boy happy. That was the thing though. Peter was a boy compared to him, a young man, or at least a significantly younger man. A handsome, intelligent, well-mannered young man, that cared for Wade much more than he should. While he wouldn’t say that. He cared, he tried all this time to not care, but he’s too empathetic. Not yet harden by the world. Perhaps that’s truly what Wade wanted to protect him. Empathy is something hard to find in people nowadays.

Peter has a shitty personality, because it’s now seems so apparent, he’s being Spider-Man first and Peter second, because it’s easier. The same way that Wade is Deadpool first. It’s like a stupid and shitty defense mechanism to keep them secure around each other; predictable. Why was it so hard to tell your friend that you loved them, and maybe not even in a romantic way? Because they’d take it in a romantic way? Has it really become too weird to want to tell someone you love them, and love them so deeply that you’re never going to give them up? Ugh, why was he thinking about this right now? Isn’t his head already filled to the brim enough as it is.

You’d think right? You’d be sorely mistaken though.

Funny how even now he wants nothing more than to put and arm around Peter and just be comfortable and relaxed in the contentment of just the now. This moment of ease.  
Too bad, it would turn out weird because he can’t verbally communicate with him without blurting out an inappropriate joke. A badly timed and not actually funny joke, that not even he would laugh at.

More than anything, he wants to able to just carry on a conversation like normal people would, but the only “normal conversations” he has are all in his head. Like this conversation, with himself right now. All his thoughts and feelings converging into a moment of calm to make it so he can’t actually be calm. Just his luck.  
Oh well, maybe life will surprise him and things will take a turn for the better. Who knows? Maybe he actually, finally, get a kiss.


	2. Guy What Takes His Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Christina Aguilera in the movie Burlesque. Because she's like m headcanon for Fem Steve  
> Ficlet/One Shot

He and his friends all poured into the building, apparently this was a best joint in town. Every local they had talked to said they’d all have a great time. The name made absolutely no sense, but that what you get when a millionaire wants something and just slaps his name on it. After all “Stark’s Burlesque Theater” was a bit much. The unit was more interested in the night’s big act, the lady that made Stark his money. “Walk any faster Buchannan people will start to think you’re eager,” the gruff, yet amused, tone rolled out of their Captain.

“Well apparently she prettier than anything, I’m a bit excited,” he admitted. “And my name is Barnes not Buchannan,” he muttered.

“We have the same first name and I ain’t always going to call you by your last. Especially considering we’re out on the town,” the older man muttered.

James rolled his eyes a little, yeah sure, out on the town, they all just wanted to see pretty ladies in their skivvies. That was the whole reason they were here. That and the alcohol was kind of a bonus, considering they were military they were a little catered to. So many jokes and drinks went around before the room grow darker and the stage lit up.

The room went silent and then he band started to play a nice jazz kind of tune. That’s when the most beautiful dame he’d ever seen walked up on stage. She wore a long white robe with a train dragging on the ground. She held it tightly to herself with a grin plastered on her face. James heard another guy shout at her to take it off, before the whole room exploded with similar exclamations. So the dame turned around so her audience and one hand at the time let the robe fall to the floor. Revealing beaded lingerie underneath.

This caused shouts of excitement all around the room, even from James himself, but the lady had such control of the men then when she held her finger over her mouth the crowd was again quiet and captivated. She bobbed a little to the jazzy rhythm as she walked over to the band as they played. A smile playing at her lips as they helped her up onto of the piano where she sat down and places an empty glass before she sang. And oh man, could she sing. She was funny too, though most of the jokes where sexual, she still got even the ladies to laugh. Though the point her top seemed to just fly off is when James kind of lost himself. Her song was all about wanting a guy to take it slow, and somewhere in his cloudy mind it came up with the conclusion it was he. Which was probably the exact opposite, yet from where he sat he could swear she was eyeing his captain and he was doing the same back.

While this simply caused him to frown and feel possessive of a dame he hadn’t even met before. Her song had ended with her completely naked, and one of the other ladies brought back her robe and that was the end of the show. James felt a hole, never in his life had he believed in love at first sight, but god she was beautiful. He was possibly drunk, which is what caused things to get worse when she came over completely dressed now acting as a waitress and talked to the captain.

“You boys enjoying yourselves?” Her toned was amused and you could tell from looking in her eyes she wasn’t slow by any means.

“We sure are,” his captain answered with a smirk playing on his lips. “You put on quite a show.”

She smiled in amusement, “Military men, are usually our rowdiest here, kind of nice to see some of the tamer side.” She practically purred the words. Most of the rest of their unit was stunned she was even talking to anyone of then.

“I keep them in line, they know I’ll cut their fingers off if they so much as disrespect a woman while I’m around.” The captain answered coolly. James wanted to roll his eyes. “That’s a tad unnecessary, but I appreciate the sentiment.” She answered back with the same smile playing on his lips. Captain just shrugged and flashed her a smile. She slipped him a napkin before walking off to get back to her boss.

“And that boys, is how you be the guy what takes his time.” He said with a smirk and slipped his napkin into his jacket pocket. James just scowled mostly out of jealousy than anything.


End file.
